


Joy of Returning

by Trickster_Lynx



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Attends Shujin Academy, Akira Kurusu is Bottom, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Goro Akechi is Top, Gymnast Akira Kurusu, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Play, Shujin Academy (Persona 5), Sweat and Precum best lube, Top Akechi Goro, Track Team Goro Akechi, bottom akira kurusu, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Lynx/pseuds/Trickster_Lynx
Summary: Track Team Goro and Gymnast Akira havent fucked since the beginning of the preparations for the sport festival of Shujin, that lasting suffering for both will end this night unless Akira has another plans...[#TOPGOROWEEK DAY 3 - Shujin!Goro, Public/Semi-Public Sex]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 31
Collections: TopGoroWeek #1 2021





	Joy of Returning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this idea was only fucking in the gym storage but then i thought about track team and gymnast Akira and all ended mix
> 
> also i have commissioned days ago @/Yesuna2 on twitter with part of this idea in mind, in case you wanna see its [ this one ](https://twitter.com/Yesuna2/status/1334580996688269312) (and also it will be linked in the post of this fic in my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/felipitofotia)@/felipitofotia) and if you enjoy Top Goro content please follow them, they are an amazing artist with awesome top Goro content

Summer day and Is 1 PM in Tokyo and Goro and Akira are in the middle of their PE class, today second and third course students have their classes together because today every sport team is trying to recruit first year students in their teams. 

Every team is showing off their best members in action to get the attention of the new students but two teams stand out not only for all the prizes that these last two years have gained but also because they have the best of the best from all Japan. 

In one side is the track team, with his recently ascended captain Ryuji Sakamoto, who is the leader of the team that have the one of the stars of the schools who has given to the track team and the school so much regional and national trophies, who is none other than Goro Akechi, he is not only a star on the team but also the vice president of the school, Goro is one of the most popular students in the school and he is once again showing it in each lap he is running to attract students to the team.

On the other hand, we have Akira Kurusu, the star element in the gymnast team, even when he just joined this year, he already has broken the performance charts, winning every regional and gaining a classification for the national just being 6 months part of the team. Part of this success is also because he found a partner to train in the team, Kasumi Yoshizawa, who is always cheering his senpai in every competition he goes to.

The hours start to pass and the heat of the day starts to increase but the energies are still high. Goro between a lap, stop in front of the first year students to motivate them and also to get hydrated and to wet his hair. Before leaving to continue his track team presentation he leaves his sweaty training jacket in a chair near where Ryuji is taking the inscriptions, to refresh a bit more to continue.

The inscriptions day finally comes to an end and everyone is tired, it has been a very exhausting day and they already wanna to finish to arrange all the equipment used to finally get out from the school, except from two very motivated students, Goro and Akira still wanna to practice and train a bit more, taking advantage too from all the equipment that is already set up outside in the school courtyard.

Goro sees and hears from the distance how Akira begins to talk with the new PE teacher that arrived last month.

“Hey sensei can you leave everything like it is and I and Goro can store everything in the storage room when we finish?” Akira says while he makes some signals toward Goro to see if he agrees with this deal. 

Goro makes some whatever face and an approval gesture with his hand toward Akira to accept it, as much it will be extra work, some extra training and the chance to spend more time with Akira immediately after finishing this is enough reward for him. 

Goro is preparing himself for another run around the running track when he perceives the teacher is giving Akira some keys, he thinks for himself they must be the keys for the storage room, which Akira takes and starts to walk toward the place he was training before.

When Goro reach the end line of the track, he decides to take a fast look to where Akira should be training, but for his surprise, Akira is nowhere to be seen, the only things that caught his attention its was that his jacket were not it should be and that the keys that Akira received from the PE teacher were laying in the table next to the chair where his jacket should be .

“Is this some kind of joke Akira?” Goro thinks about the possibility that Akira just left, leaving him alone to do all the hard work of store all “to think i just accepted this deal to spend more time with you and you left...” his thought is stopped just by the sight of the big door of the gym storage having a small open gap, Goro immediately thought “So there you are...” he started to walk firm in direction to the storage with the keys on hand “What are you doing Akira?” Goro cannot imagine the situation he will encounter.

Akira is lying on his back on a mat in a very obscure spot in the gym storage room, with his pants and underwear off and with his legs curved in the air “Ahhhh...Goro.. your scent is so good...” says to himself Akira while with one hand holds Goro’s training jacket near to his face to feel him more close smelling all the scent from Goro that is left on it while with the other hand he is playing with the butt plug he was carrying in him during all day in the middle of the sport event of the school.

“Go-romm… i miss yourahh….” Akira keeps pleasuring himself inserting and removing his small butt plug that he knows is incapable of giving the pleasure that Goro’s cock can provide him, in a futile intent to reach his orgasm grab one the sleeves from the jacket and start to play with his nipples at the same time he holds between his teeth the rest of the jacket and keep thrusting his butt plug in a vain intent for reach his sweet spot as Goro always know how to do it.

Goro reach the door and slowly and without making noise to avoid getting the attention of whoever is inside, start to open the door. 

At the very first moment he enters, he can hear very low sounds that come from the deep part of the storage “Are those… moans?” Goro thinks at first but maybe is another thing “Maybe Akira is restrained by some of the bastards who always bother him” think Goro. Very cautious he keeps advancing in the place where the faint light that enters by the windows is the only thing that provides illumination inside. A few steps inside more and between some vaulting boxes and a pommel horse, he finally sees what he wasn't expecting to see.

Goro seeing that scene cannot avoid being aroused and swiftly returns to the door of the storage and with the keys on hand close it so none other can enter the place, Goro is decided to join Akira in this very reckless but rather exciting scene for him.

"well well… Akira, you couldn't wait until tonight for my cock and i discover you pleasuring yourself on the middle of school grounds" says Goro as soon he is in front of Akira, Akira is a mess between the pre cum leaking fom the tip of his cock, his ass throbbing with the butt plug still in it and the top of his body still covered by the sweaty jacket of Goro. 

“I cant believe you really were carrying a butt plug on your ass all the day long, were you preparing yourself for tonight?” Goro messes around with him. 

Akira looks calm even when he just got discovered by his boyfriend in such dirty act, he stops his self pleasure and uncover his eyes that were hide by the jacket to see Goro with his smug face and a penetrating sight on his eyes, sight that feel to him like without touching him, Goro is already fucking him.

“I suppose you found the hint I left you on the table. You look very aroused to be here, honey” says a very flirtatious Akira with a giggle after seeing Goro is enjoying the view too, putting his sight directly on the already formed bulge from the boner that has raised under Goro’s clothes.

Goro sits in a stock pile of mats behind him, showing a bit of disinterest on his face just to mock Akira and supporting one of his legs up in the mat he says “Go on, i want to entertain myself seeing you”

Akira is surprised, he knows Goro does have fantasies but he didn't expect that one was seeing him masturbate in front of him and especially in a place like the school, considering his position as vice president and the risk that in which both are if they are going to be discovered.

“Dont worry Akira the door to this place is close” ringing the keys with his hand ”and the low light that enters this place will make impossible to anyone outside to see what is happening here” says Goro to reassure Akira about his decision to continue. 

“if you wanna i can give you an extra motivation to continue?” Goro asks with his characteristic charm on his face and again with that sight that penetrates Akira .

Akira’s hesitations to continue vanish with this question, he starts to rub his hole with one of his fingers first to give a treat to Goro that he will continue but he first wanna see the extra motivation Goro promised. 

“I am a person that takes his promises at heart, Akira. You already know that” Goro says while he starts to lift his t-shirt and shows part of his abs and down slowly his pants and underwear together to start to show the base of his cock “You wanna see more? Come on… continue”

Akira after this motivation, start to thrust his ass with the butt plug and adding some more pleasure to him (and for Goro) introduce one of his fingers, slowly start to round the inside of his body with his finger trying to find the sweet spot that Goro knows as the palm of his hand that can send Akira onto heaven. With his other hand start to play with his nipples, lubing them with the pre cum he already has in his chest from his previous stimulation.

“You are putting effort in your show Akira, your gymnastic skills is not the only thing amazing about you” says Goro praising the movements that Akira is showing him. 

The interchange continue with Goro pulling down his pants and underwear down to his knees, revealing his huge cock to Akira, which just bounce onto his chest at the moment he reveal it, throwing back himself onto the mat holding himself up with one hand supported on it and with the other hand grabs the base of his cock and slowly start to move it into the tip and continuing his hand trip onto his own abs making a remarking his musculature and repeating the process from the beginning.

Akira’s pleasure is increasing even when he is not even being touch or he is touching anything, the pure privilege of having to look the stunning body of Goro make him to try even harder to reach his prostate by himself alone, to have at least a part of the pleasure he miss to receive, two fingers with the butt plug are a desperate intent to reach it.

Akira wants to cum, he wants to be filled in cum, he wants Goro’s huge dick, his mind just want Goro to mess him up, as they haven’t done it for one month since the preparations for the sport event of today. “Ahhhh…. Goro... please i need you, i can't by myself anymore” Akira says without much air looking at Goro with pleading eyes.

Goro seeing this pledge says “My..my.. you really want my cock that much”, Goro mock him but he also have the same need, he want to feel the insides of Akira as he haven't felt since a lot of time, long days and nights have been since the last time they did it and he cannot longer see Akira just playing by himself alone.

Goro get up from his place, removing completely his pants and underwear, swiftly lay down aside behind the back of Akira and with one of his hands rises the right leg of Akira holding it from the thigh to stretch Akira’s ass better, the butt plug that was in there is removed by one of the hands of Akira. Goro starts to tease the entrance of Akira, putting and removing just the tip of his cock on the inside of Akira’s ass that is already lubed by Akira’s precum and sweat.

“I missed your body so much Akira” Goro talk to him softly in the ear, kissing Akira’s cheek, putting some soft bites on Akira’s right shoulder and neck while he keeps playing with Akira’s place and with his left hand start to brush Akira’s hair, downing his hand in direction to one of Akira’s nipples to tapping it while at the same lick the other with his own tongue, to finally finish his hand movement on Akira’s cock, that with the pure touch of Goro's hand start to throb “i really missed this, i wanted to do this since a lot of time ago” Goro murmurs in one of Akira's ear.

Akira also has been wanting this since so much, the blissful pleasure of Goro handling him like he only knows, so blissful that Akira body is at Goro’s will, he just let him to move him, touch him, pleasure him without restraints, putting all his mind at mercy of all the feelings and sensations Goro produce on him. “Goro… put it in...please” Akira purrs on Goro’s ear.

Goro start to push slowly his cock inside Akira’s hole, putting it all inside, reaching the sweet spot that Akira couldn't find alone, he sees how Akira’s eyes completely rolled back and how turns his head in pleasure, how Akira start to moan and exhale air with his mouth. Goro pull back his cock slowly and keeps this slow and soft thrust inside Akira’s body “Akira, you feel so good, your body is like it was made only to fit my cock perfectly in you” Goro talks softly on one of Akira’s ear while he keeps pleasuring him calmly.

Akira’s thighs and hips move in synchronize with Goro’s cock, keeping the movement so natural that apparently one mind is managing both bodies.

Akira moves his right arm around Goro’s head and turning his head to kiss him and between moans he purrs close to Goro’s ear “Ahhhh...Goro your cock feel so good… i want more...harder” while grabbing part of Goro’s hair with his hand.

“As you wish, my love” says Goro close to Akira’s ear and while grabbing Akira’s waist and without getting out his cock from Akira, he stand up from the mat and pinning Akira against one of the vaulting box on the gym storage, Goro starts to thrust faster and deeper his cock in Akira, making every thrust hit Akira’s favorite spot “I am enjoying so much your motivation today” Goro keeps praising him .

“Ahhhh Goro.. mhhh.. harder…ahh..fuck me..ahh... so deep….please...dont stop ahhhh” keep saying Akira, his moans become more frequent and louder, his cock keeps releasing more and more precum, he grips tightly to the top border of the vaulting box to avoid collapse from all the pleasure Goro is giving him while Goro doesn't show a chance to slow down.

Goro made sure no one could enter the place but the sound still can escape, so he grabs his jacket that was laying down on the mat and put his jacket collar over Akira’s mouth and nose to keep those moans low as before.

“Mhhhhh...Mhmhmhmh….Goro..mhhhhh” Akira struggles to talk, only hums and barely Goro’s name now exit from Akira’s mouth. Akira feels how Goro goes back to bite his neck, nipples, shoulders and to kiss him in every part that is still on reach while Goro keeps thrusting his cock faster. Akira removes a bit his face to be able to speak clear “Ahhhhh… Goro … i am going to cum.. ahhhh”.

“You better hold up yourself and be prepared until i cum too” Goro says implying he still has a lot more to give.

Goro grabs Akira’s cock and start to jerking him off while keep fucking him. When Goro finally hears the words “ i am cumming” from Akira’s mouth, he puts his free hand in front of Akira’s cock to receive all the load, the overstimulation of Akira after cumming and still being fucked hard in the ass makes Akira unleash long and uncontrollable moans which Goro decide to silence using his fingers covered by cum, putting each finger, one by one, on Akira’s mouth.

Grabbing one of Akira’s ass cheeks, Goro keeps thrusting his cock on the already overstimulated body of Akira who keeps having orgasm after orgasm “Ahh.. .How much energy aahaah... do you still mhh..ah have even after the event Goro?!... ahahah” tries to ask Akira between his own moans. 

Goro is close to finish “Akira, i am going to cum too”, giving his last energy, he thrust a last time into Akira and together with Akira moaning very loud “Go-mh-ro….ahhhhhhh….” Goro cums releasing all his load inside Akira’s hole.

Akira shivers from the feel of the hot sperm travelling his insides while he still can feel Goro’s cock still pulsing inside of him releasing the last drops of cum.  
Goro removes his cock from inside and when Akira is about to feel the first drop falling from his hole, he can feel how Goro put two fingers in it to stop it “Goro, what are you doing?!” Akira asks while making a small jump due to the surprise move.

“We cannot allow anyone to know what we did here” says Goro while still holding all his cum inside Akira with the two fingers, he gets down to get the buttplug that is lying down on the floor and put it in Akira’s spot once again to keep all his cum inside of Akira. 

“What do you want me to do with this, Goro??!” ask Akira which cannot even fathom what response he will receive.

“I dont know, maybe you could clean yourself in the showers afterwards…” Goro pauses a bit “..unless you wanna be already lubed for tonight heh” Goro giggles.

“What are you implying , is this some sort of challenge for your rival?” Akira suggest

“Maybe… let's just get out from here for now, we still have to clean all the gym” says Goro, who knows all the work they still have to do.

They leave the storage leaving not trace of their act, start to clean the gym and when they are finished they take their way to the exit of the school. While they are going to there they encounter Ann and Ryuji.

“Akira! You found Goro, i was going to ask why you were searching for him so desperately” Ryuji ask with pure honesty

“What are you saying ,Ryuji? i wasnt searching for him” Akira says with a strange look toward Ryuji

“Oh really, i thought you were searching for him because a time ago i heard a big shout of you “GOROOOOOO!!” coming near from the gym” replies Ryuji with confidence

“oh that… yeah... you right i was searching for him!” Akira replies

Ryuji eats that cheap act but Ann looks like she doesn't, so Goro takes the lead and “We have to leave now, we still have things to do tonight Akira”

Saying proper goodbyes each pair take their way to home

“We should do it sometime again, it was rather… exciting doing it inside the school” says Goro, vice president or not , he really enjoyed this new experience inside the school.

“Someone loved my surprise move today.. ” says Akira pausing for a bit to end “we could try the showers next time or maybe the council room...” twinkling an eye toward Goro “you can get us access there”.

“We will see” says Goro leaving all in doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this <3<3 and thank u so much for taking your time and giving it a chance to this fic ;;;-;;;
> 
> i honestly enjoyed a lot writing it
> 
> Shujin AU has taken my life since i learn it existed


End file.
